


Remains

by ughghostreader



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Fix-It, Multi, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughghostreader/pseuds/ughghostreader
Summary: Steve's decided to go and get himself stuck back in time. Bucky thinks this is a stupid ass decision. So he and Sam go back in time to bring him home.





	Remains

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it is objectively awful and way too short. I typically write poetry but I had so many feelings after endgame that it just leaked out. I was driving home crying listening to Remains by Bastille, hence the title. I'm hoping that posting it on here will make me expand on it more bc it could be a fun story, and I do want to polish it up

Bucky is used to remaining calm when Steve gets himself into trouble. A left over skill learned back when they were kids, and relearned after his recovery from Hydra. 

The little shit just has to go picking fights with people three times his size, whether it be in a 1940's Brooklyn alleyway or standing alone against Thanos and his army of freaky aliens.

Thank fuck everyone returned when they did. Rogers may think he's indestructible but it's better to always have someone watch your six.

To say Bucky isn't a fan of Steve traveling back in time to return the stones by himself would be an understatement, but he had that look in his eye that meant there would be no changing his mind. 

So here Bucky stands, just moments after the failed five second countdown to his return. He's calm. They've survived war and brainwashing and aliens. What's a little time travel? Everything is calm and fine. 

He exchanges a look with Sam before they both turn to Bruce.

"Uhhh.. let's try this again." The green man pushes up his glasses and begins recalibrating the machine. Its still odd seeing Bruce caught between the two sides of himself. 

The landing pad lights up briefly but then diminishes, still no Steve. Bucky takes a deep breath. "We're going after him." 

Sam nods, then begins walking back to the compound, muttering something about someone being 'a stubborn dumbass.' Bucky isn't sure which one of them he means.


End file.
